The Pot of Misfortune
The Pot of Misfortune is the eight case of the Metropolitan District. This case reveals the true mastermind behind the murders of the conference members that happened in a water park, in a president's office and in the same water park. Case Background Once they arrived at Clifford Emporium, Caroline and tells that she discovered a very big secret behind the conference. Unfortunately, she was then killed by a gunshot wound in her forhead but hopefully before she died, she spit her final words, "Cleverbot". She was indeed one of the members but the truth is that she's spying the conference members since she is working for someone (Shawn Leland). During the investigation, Annabelle pass by and greets the team; but then Annabelle was then discovered dead behind the receptionist's desk. After Chpater One, a report reveals that Bryce was found dead in his car near the Gunner Convention Center, thus making their death involved to Caroline's murder and included Eric Rivera as suspects to the case. After finding evidence, the culprit is none other than Daniel Thimblewood. He first killed Caroline since he is one of the spies on the conference including her. But after months, Annabelle and Bryce find out about it and blackmails Daniel about it when he blurted out Caroline's name they went to her house but there's no avail from her that she is spying on the conference so they continued to blackmail him through letters and hacks. So he ended it by announcing that he will come with Grim Reaper when Caroline foudn out about it she tried to kil him by poisoning him but was stopped by the group's appearance so he hid in a corner and aimed for Caroline and killed her. He then proceed on Annabelle and Bryce by riding in a car where the plate number is not shown and shiny that will make the victims' eyes glare and then shot Annabelle and proceed on killing Bryce running over him using his car and let the car crash where the engine was timed. On the court, he reveals that Caroline means on Cleverbot is that a big revelation is hiding within the conference and that the Cleverbot is the one who's behind the murders of the deceased conference members by killing them and then putting evidences against other people revealing Daniel is only responsible on Annabelle and Bryce's murder but then the team reveals that Annabelle and Bryce were killed by someone and not by Daniel but it was indeed Cleverbot since Annabelle and Bryce's real connection to the conference is that they are actually con members meaning they knew about the revelation so Cleverbot killed them so Daniel is released for the murder. After the trial, the team are having suspicion on the conference meeting and Cleverbot's identity and thinks that Shawn and Wayne's rivalry is involved to the revelations happening before the meeting. At the case's finale, Nathan then arrives and tells them that Annabelle and Bryce are missing in the morgue thus revealing they're alive. Victim *'Caroline Clifford '(Found dead with wound on her forehead) *'Annabelle Rivera' *'Bryce Archwood' Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Daniel Thimblewood' Suspects *'Rosie Clutchers'- Housemaid (20) suspect handles guns, knows car mechanics and has sewing skills. *'Daniel Thimblewood'- Tailor (23) suspect handles guns, knows car mechanics, has sewing skills and wears a blue jacket. *'Martin Clifford'- Tailor (22) suspect knows car mechanics, has sewing skills and wears a blue hoodie. *'Eric Rivera'- Former Security Head (45) suspect handles guns, knows car mechanics, has sewing skills. *'Shawn Leland'- CEO (35) suspect handles guns, knows car mechanics, has sewing skills. Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer knows car mechanics. *The killer has sewing skills. *The killer is under 25 years old. *The killer wears blue fibres. Crime Scenes Clifford Emporium: Waiting Area; Shop Shelves Metropolitan General Hospital: Reception Desk; Hospital Lounge Gunner Convention Center: Parking Lot; Parking Gate Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Waiting Area. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Notebook) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Gun Handling) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Victim's Notes; New Suspect Rosie Clutchers) *Talk to Rosie about her services to the victim. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: Surveillance Recording; New Crime Scene: Reception Desk) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Annabelle's Body, Pile of Ashes) *Analyze Annabelle's Body. (12:00:00) *Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Daniel Thimblewood) *Ask Daniel about the victim. (New Suspect: Martin Clifford) *Report to Martin about his mother's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter Two: *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Bryce's Body, Toolbox, Syringe) *Autopsy Bryce's Body. (12:00:00) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Wrench) *Examine Wrench. (Result: Car Oil) *Analyze Car Oil. (06:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Car Mechanics) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Serum) *Analyze Serum. (03:00:00; New Crime Scene: Hospital Lounge) *Investigate Hospital Lounge. (Clues: Torn Picture, Smashed Bottle, Secret Box) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Promotion Picture; New Suspect: Eric Rivera) *Ask Eric about his promotion at the hospital. *Examine Smashed Bottle. (Result: Mysterious Bottle) *Examine Mysterious Bottle. (Result: Wolfsbane Bottle; New Suspect: Shawn Leland) *Ask Shawn about wolfsbane. *Examine Secret Box. (Result: Open Box) *Examine Open Box. (Result: Torn Album) *Examine Torn Album. (Result: Assassination Album) *Examine Assassination Album. (Result: Red Powder) *Analyze Red Powder. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Sewing Skills) *Go to Chapter Three. (No stars) Chapter Three: *Ask Daniel what's the problem. (Clue: Handprint) *Examine Handprint. (Result: Rosie's Handprints) *Confront Rosie about her prints. *Investigate Parking Gate. (Clues: Army Briefcase, Broken Laptop) *Examine Army Briefcase. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Fibres) *Analyze Fibres. (09:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Blue Fibres) *Confront Rosie about the handgun. *Examine Broken Laptop. (Result: CD) *Analyze CD. (06:00:00) *Confront Martin about his intent on getting the inheritance for himself. *Interrogate Daniel about his argument with Caroline. *Investigate Shop Shelves. (Clue: Sewing Kit) *Examine Sewing Kit. (Result: Sewing Needle) *Examine Sewing Needle. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Under 25 years old) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Analyze Legal Document. (09:00:00) *Arrest Martin for forgery. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Analyze Eric's Body. (09:00:00) *Investigate Parking Gate. (Clue: Tape Recorder) *Examine Tape Recorder. (Result: Recording) *Demand Shawn for answers. (Reward: Five Burgers) *Analyze Broken Sewing Machine. (09:00:00) *Examine Sewing Machine. (Result: Forum Picture) *Tell Daniel that his sewing machine is fixed. (Reward: Tailor Garbs and Reading Glasses) *Go to Next Case. (No stars) Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases